The Dinner Extravaganza
by valentinebeminex
Summary: Midway, at a restaraunt with friends, Brittany happens to take a stare-down at her wife, Santana's cleavage and starts jerking off under a table, which leads to them both taking their sweet lady kisses into a bathroom stall. Girl!peen.


Here she was. Sitting at her favorite restaurant, with her wife, two of her best friends, and even eating her favorite food in the whole world. One thing, just one thing was running through her mind. Her wife, Santana, was sitting next to Brittany, her black velvet dress exposing all the cleavage in the world. It was becoming obvious Brittany was staring at her cleavage, and it was actually somehow becoming a tad pedoey.

"Brittany", Santana murmured.

"Brittany!" Quinn snapped. Quinn was sitting with Rachel, and was first to catch onto Brittany and her eye fucking Santana's breasts.

Brittany jumped, "Hwh- what?"

Santana blinked, dabbing her lips lightly with her dinner napkin. Leaning over to her left, she placed a hand on Brittany's, whispering in her ear. "Mi amor, what's wrong? Don't like your food?"

Brittany gasped a bit at the touch, and shook her head. "N..no, baby, it's delish".

Santana smiled and kissed her wife's cheek before leaning back to talk to Quinn.

Argh, Brittany thought.

Why must Quinn and Rachel be here. This ruins everything.

Quinn raised an eyebrow giving Brittany a 'don't you dare' look. Brittany just frowned.

"So!" Quinn coughed, smiling. "Rachel and I were finding deals for our honeymoon, and we wanted you two's ideas". Rachel nodded, smiling widely.

"Well.. Perhaps Hawaii? They have lovely beaches and shores!" Santana smiled, using her hands to gesture.

Brittany had a huge urge to lick her lips. Gulping, she was becoming overly warm, especially in her lower parts where her member was longing for attention. As Santana moved her hands, her breasts started moving, and when she would go to adjust her seating, or fix her top, or bend down, oh god!

Brittany bit her lip, she couldn't take it anymore. With Quinn, Rachel, and Santana distracted with their plans, Brittany looked around. With the amount of people here, she'd get caught. Only if the dinner table's terrycloth covering didn't hide her, now, massive erection. Slipping a hand under the dinner table, Brittany gently lifted up her dress and pulled down her panties halfway. Brittany was lucky, unlike most girls with this 'condition', they'd have to wear boys clothes. But Brittany could wear girl clothes and just simply have to wear boxers.

Slipping a hand under her throbbing member that got almost, well, stuck to the table underneath's tape that held the cloth together, she started rubbing herself up and down. It was like she was her own lubricant. Trying to hide her sheer horniness, she inhaled a bit deeply instead of moaning like a pervert.

".. Brittany, what do you think?" Rachel asked.

Brittany didn't hear a fucking word they were saying about anything. She was too busy fucking off under the table, thinking about her wife.

"Uh.. Mm, wh..nn.. What?" Brittany asked, still pumping her six inches to their fullest.

Santana blinked again, hearing breathy moans slowly trying to escape her wife's mouth, and she swear she heard thumping under the table.

"I asked if you thought we could go to las vegas for our honeymoon", Rachel huffed. She didn't have the patience for this.

Santana's eyes bugged out and she quietly slipped her head underneath the table, shocked that her wife's engorged member was about to slap her in the face. "Oh", Santana muffled, coming back up.

Brittany gasped silently. She got caught. Big time.

"Excuse us, ladies. Brit and I need to talk". Santana tapped Brittany's shoulder, about to pull her up.

Shoving her member back in her panties, she pulled them up quickly and followed Santana around the bar area. Rachel and Quinn just looked at each other, then back to the cocktail they were sharing.

"What is the matter with you?" Santana hissed.

Oh, boy, was Santana turning Brittany on in all the right areas.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so fucking horny". Brittany cringed, pressing her hand against the Latina's face.

Santana squinted devilishly, "Right, so jerking off at the table is a good idea. What would you do when you exploded?"

"Jizz on your leg?" Brittany blinked.

"Oh God", Santana sighed.

"Sanny, pleasssse!" Brittany puppy-eyed her wife, pleading for some sweet lady kisses.

"Wh- where?" Santana took a step forward. She was a little turned on herself, and wouldn't mind the sweet, sweaty aroma that would wade off her after the mind blowing sex.

"Bathroom", Brittany purred, tugging on Santana's fringed dress.

With that, Santana grabbed Brittany by the wrist and wasted no time in racing to the bathroom. Once they stepped in, Santana locked the doors, pressing Brittany up against the wall.

Wet tongues glided against one another, and sweaty hands raced along each other. Santana was more horny than she thought she was, to be honest.

Brittany's fingers danced across Santana's dress, tugging at the zipper on the side, but her hand got slapped away by her lover.

"Nuhuh", Santana cooed seductively, pressing her lips against Brittany's neck, delightfully sucking as hard as she could, hard enough to leave a love mark but not hard enough to injure her.

Tilting her head, the blonde moaned loudly, but only to be whisked onto the tiled flooring by Santana.

Brittany reconnected her lips with her wife's and gently started bucking her hips slightly forward, her bulging appendage grinding into Santana's moist crotch. Both girls let out erratic groans of, "oh yes!" or "nnnghs". Either way, the groaning and moaning was getting too much to handle.

Brittany crawled to the backside of Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, soothingly peppering light trails of kisses against the Latina's neck and backside, receiving hearty groans of approval from the shorter girl. Brittany then started to peel the zipper off the black dress, now lingering kisses on the opposite side of Santana's neck.

Santana purred, turning to face her lover's face, kissing her jaw ever so softly.

Brittany giggled, and then intwined their fingers together, looking into those big black eyes of Santana's, with Santana staring at the other girl's soft baby blue eyes, pressing a delicate kiss upon Brittany's sweet lips. This time around they weren't as horny and as interested in just fucking. They were about to make love. Sweet, loving, intimate, love-making.

Pulling down Santana's dress, placing it to the side, and Santana reciprocated the same thing onto Brittany's blue laced dress. Unclasping each other's bras and removing their underwear until Brittany's member was loud about and Santana's dripping crotch were pressed against one another. Before they knew it, Brittany and Santana were on top of each other, ready to share the love they had with each other.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p> 


End file.
